


Sweet

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Orphan (2009)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Poisoning, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Leena tries poison first.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Orphan' nor am I profiting off.

Leena tries poison first. The mother lives for fresh orange juice, but never has time in the morning rush. Everyone calls her sweet and considerate for making the orange juice. She becomes violently ill, but it must've been something else. 

Their chickens begin dying. Everyone searches for foxes and sets up traps, but the chickens are perfectly intact. Their daughter eyes her suspiciously, but no one says a word. 

She leaves two for eggs. 

Everyone else becomes violently ill over breakfast. The eggs must be bad. Something is wrong with their chickens, but it's nothing that orange juice can't fix.


End file.
